Vampire Note
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: Vampire AU. The Death Note was never dropped, Kira is a group of vampires all over the world controlled by one powerful vampire who calls himself a God. They recieve orders via a 'fansite' and kill as ordered. Nix, a hunter whose stone cold and emotionless mets up with an unlikely group of humans. What happens when one breaks through her heart of stone? MattxOC Rating may change.
1. Welcome to the Council

**Nix: Heyo~~~ This is ANOTHER Death Note story. Don't worry, my others will be updated soonish. Now that i have an organizer set up I have days where I work on them and stuffs. But right now I have five going on and I work on one every three days so it might be a bit before I update a certain story.**

**This I made when I got inspired by watching Shiki and was thinking 'now why the hell aren't any realy vampire hunters running around?" Then it spiraled out of control, I narrowed it down to a Death Note fan fic! I love DN. Anyway, this is just a beginning chapter, introducing my character, her role and a bit of her past. You immedaitely see some of the termoil she goes through on a daily basis. I think it's one of my best beginning chapters yet.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Death Note related characters or ideas.**

* * *

Click. Click. Click. That was the only sound that echoed down the silent stone hallway as a female walked down. This female was rather short, at 5'4 with fiery auburn/red hair and cold, emotionless turquoise eyes. Her skin was a beautiful ivory color, and she wore black, her boots clicking against the polished stone. She was silent, not a single word slipping past her full blood red lips. Yet voices filled her head, reminding her of the rules by which she lived by.

_As Hunters we exist for only one reason, to hunt and kill Vampires._

_Failure is punishable by death._

_Miss behavior in the field and office is punishable by death._

_Contact with Vampires outside of fighting, covert ops, or otherwise stated reasons is punishable by death._

_Verbally disagreeing with the council or orders is punishable by death._

_Disobeying orders is punishable by death._

_Deflecting from the order is punishable by death._

_And the use of one's real name is punishable by death._

The girl carried a large scythe over her shoulder, stained red by the blood of many. She entered a room, standing before a man whom was in his knees, shackled to the floor before a council hidden by shadows. Fear in the man's eyes.

"Ah Nix now that you have arrived we may begin." One member said, the girl known as Nix nodded lightly, watching the man on the ground, the handle of her scythe resting on her shoulder, the blade glinting menacingly.

"Bear, you are being tried for deflection from the order. You left in the middle of the night and have been hunted down and returned. Do you have anything to say for your actions?" another member asked. Then man on his knees looking up at the council in fear.

"I-I had only wished to see my family… and to live amongst them once more." He said, his voice quivering. The council looked at each other, speaking amongst themselves as the girl Nix stood by silently.

"Bear, you have been found guilty of desertion of the order." At this the man's eyes widened and he shook in fear, looking up at Nix._ Deflection from the order is punishable by death. _The girl thought, moving and bringing her scythe down and around the man's shoulders.

"It was a pleasure knowing you Bear." Nix said her voice an emotionless monotone, before she swung the scythe and blood sprayed. The man lay on the ground, his head next to him as he bleed over the already blood stained floor. The 18 year old girl turned, silently walking from the room, blood dripping from her blade onto the ground behind her.

In this world, the council was the Judge and the Jury and Nix. She was the executioner. The stony girl walked down the hall, a frown gracing her normally expressionless face.

_"This life you live, it's worse than any death I could ever give to you. So I'll let you live, let you suffer. And hopefully, you'll find your way out. Once you do, I'll be waiting."_ The girl shook her head, clearing her thoughts. That voice… those words had haunted her since she was 13. The words of the second Vampire. Ever since that day she was sent to be a martyr for the sake of learning her powers.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_The 13 year old girl was sent to fight the second vampire, no one expected her to live. The council observed in awe of the tiny child's fighting skills against the second born vampire. But ultimately the child ended up on the ground, unable to move as she looked up at the vampire. The female, simply known as V stood over the girl, her eyes glowing blood red. She kneeled down next to the girl, who tried lifting her sword weighted arm to swing at the vampire, but was unable to. The girl gave up, sighing as she looked up at the vampire weakly, ready to die from the poison glimmering on those fangs. But… V surprised not only her but the council._**

**_"Young child, so foolish and naïve. Raised only to kill how pitiful your life is. Do you even know why you were sent to fight me? Do you know that they sent you as a martyr simply to test my powers? Are you so willing to die?" The girl simply looked up at the vampire, my eyes half-lidded as she gave a tiny nod. The vampire frowned, stroking her hair. "This life you live is pitiful, scared into doing as your cruel council tells you, too afraid to do anything. I will not kill you, for this life you live. It's worse than any death I could ever give you. So I'll let you live let you suffer. And hopefully you'll find your way out. Once you do, I'll be waiting. Or maybe, maybe you'll die here in the dirt and mud. Alone because your petty council cares nothing for you." _**

**_The vampire looked over the small, weak human girl, moving and taking a clawed finger she began to cut a mark into the girl's cheek. Beginning from the corner of her mouth, down to her jaw and back up in a perfect V shape._**

**_"Until we meet again, my dear child." The woman said, before leaving the girl alone with her fate._**

**_~end flashback~_**

Nix touched the scar that rest on the lower part of her cheek, her eyes blank in thought as she walked. Vampires were fools, her life wasn't pitiful… it wasn't horrible… The girl walked back to her dorm. Even though she was out of the office now she still refused to lose her serious stature. She back was straight and she walked with an air of authority. Because, she was higher ranked than all the hunters. She was the most skilled, most successful and the most trusted. That was why she carried the scythe.

The scythe was a sacred anti-vampire weapon, passed down to the top Hunters, and top she was. From the time she finished training at the young age of 10, to now in her 18 years she's killed thousands. The only vampire she hadn't killed was the Second, V whom spared her. She wasn't executed since they viewed her living as a success. She walked past the milling hunters, to her dorm room. It was plain, no decorations, no nothing extra. Sitting on her bed she began to wipe the blood from her scythe blade, in thought.

She lived in a world of death, and had grown cold to that aspect long ago. Death was her life, she lived for death, for killing, for bloodshed. She slaughtered vampires, to keep humans alive. She looked up when her door was opened, seeing one of the younger boys, a boy of seven years of age whose name was Poptart poked his head in.

"Nix, the council wants to see you. They said they have a really biiiiigggggg mission." He said, the young cheery boy had curly blonde hair with bright green eyes. Nix gave him a tiny smile, standing and setting the scythe to the side, ruffling his hair.

"Alright, thanks Poptart." The reason he was named Poptart, was because when they brought him he was clutching a packet of pop tarts. Thus he was Poptart. In this place they striped your name away, they striped your family away and left you with nothing, letting you start anew. Many did not remember their names anymore. Poptart skipped off, to find his older brother Raven. The boy had green eyes, much like his brother, but black hair that was darker than night.

Silently Nix made her way back to the office, in thought. What mission was so big? She walked down the large hall she knew so well. You may wonder, why was this girl given the name Nix? It's because when she was three years old she lived in a small superstitious town. Her parents were burned at the stake for witchcraft right before her very eyes. The council took the girl and raised her, renaming the child Nix because she lived while her parents died. She walked into a room, looking at a council member who sat behind a desk.

"Ah Nix. I have a special mission for you. I need you to take on the Kira case."

* * *

**Nix: I hope you guys like it? Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	2. The Kira Case

**Nix: wow guys I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Now this one is a litter darker and you get to see more of Nix's past and see her inner turmoil. I love how i started this one off with BAM shit's goin down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of plot stuff that is DN**

* * *

"The Kira case?" The girl asked curiously.

"Yes, apparently vampires all over the world have congregated under one who calls himself the God of the new world. They contact each other somehow and kill criminals in the masses to create a perfect world. We need you to kill as many as possible and hunt down and kill the one whom calls himself God."

"I understand Sir. Will this be a solo mission?"

"We find it best for it to be solo; we don't want a lot of Hunters on this. We want to make it seem like we caved to Kira's power. Therefore-"

"I must be discrete and kill vampires at random, not just Kira vampires."

"Exactly, though it is highly likely your mission will be found out try and prolong it. Also, this is extremely important that it is taken care of, meaning for this mission only we will lift the rule of Contact with Vampires."

"I see. When would you like for me to depart?"

"Tonight once it's dark. This will be a long mission, so pack well."

"Of course."

"You are dismissed." Nix nodded, finally breaking her completely still pose, having stood straight as she looked up at them. Turning she walked from the room and down the hallway, silent. Of course she was chosen for many long missions away from home. She was one of very few trusted to come back and follow rules to the T. Walking to her room she began to pack her clothes into a duffle bag, her sword and her scythe resting beside it. She had lots of spare time… so she decided to meditate.

Nix sat her legs crossed as she closed her eyes, evening her breathing and loosing herself in her subconscious mind. (**AN: **_italics = thoughts. __**Bold/italics = flashback **_**bold/(parentheses) = me talking to you! And bold = subconscious meditative sturf**)

**Nix looked around her happy place as many called it. It was her mental sanctuary. A beautiful wooded area lit by the full moon. Sitting around her was her other selves… her emotions. The ones she stopped feeling a long time ago. Happiness was bubbly and bouncing around. Lust was off in the corner fingering her, sadness was sobbing into her hand and anger was yelling at Lust and Sadness. It was amusing. Though it soon become boring as she stood. Nix walked out of the clearing into the trees… before falling.**

**_~Flashback~_**

**_She was 13, fighting away her life as she looked into the glowing red eyes of the vampire whom stood above her. She hadn't earned her scythe yet, only fighting with her sword as they exchanged blows. The vampire striking out with claws and blade, suddenly the girl was struck in the head._**

**_~End of first flashback, begin new flashback~_**

**_A three year old girl struggled, screaming and crying as her mommy and daddy were taken away from her. Her big turquoise eyes filled with tears as her mommy and daddy where tied to big wooden posted, covered in tires and doused in gasoline. Then… the flames spread and screams of agony filled the air. But one stood out amongst the others._**

**_A simple scream of._**

**_MOMMY_**

**_~End flashback, start new one~_**

**_"Mommy."_**

**_"Mommy."_**

**_"Mommy." _**

**_"Mommy."_**

**_A little girl, age five sat in the corner of a very dark room, her turquoise eyes wide and her pupils so big they made her eyes look black. She rocked back and forth on her bottom, hugging her knees to her chest…. She failed… she had failed the council and was being punished. It was so dark…_**

**_The girl shrieked when a blinding light flared through the room, blinding her as her extremely wide pupils took it in. Covering her eyes she shrieked in pain… then the light went away and she was left in darkness once more, her eyes readjusting… only to be assaulted again… and again… and again…_**

**_"Mommy." Came a quiet whimper._**

**_~End flashback, start new one~_**

**_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._**

**_Chinese water torture._**

**_It was the worst thing ever._**

**_Especially, when you are merely 8 years old._**

**_The child's eyes were losing their brightness, their life, being replaced with a dull, empty look._**

**_Drip._**

**_She was losing her ability to feel._**

**_Drip. _**

**_Happiness went first._**

**_Drip._**

**_Anger next._**

**_Drip. _**

**_Sadness._**

**_Drip._**

**_She lost who she was._**

**_Drip._**

**_Losing the ability to think independently._**

**_Drip._**

**_She'd remember all of this._**

**_Drip._**

**_But be taught it wasn't bad, it was real parenting…_**

**_Drip._**

**_If only she knew._**

**_Drip._**

**_Drip._**

**_Drip. _**

**_Drip. _**

**_Drip._**

**_Drip._**

**_~End flashback~_**

**Nix's eyes opened and she stood in the clearing, her eyes slowly opening as she looked down at herself. She was covered in a white sheen, but underneath was a blackness… that leaked through. A inky blackness that consumed her soul, she was a dark being, wrathful and hate filled… but she hid that behind a thin shell… a white sheen showing what they wanted to see from her. They didn't want such blackness, such wrath… they wanted a robot… and the white sheen… she was a robot.**

**"But it doesn't have to be like that~" A sing songy voice echoed from the woods, her emotions having joined together, making an inky black fog around her feet that went to her ankle. Nix looked around the woods, frowning deeply as she watched for the owner of that voice.**

**"You don't have to be their robot." It came as a whisper right behind her, in her ear… she spun around quickly, but whoever was there was gone, leaving only upturned fog in their wake.**

**"Don't hide from me." She said in her normal monotone. There was a giggling.**

**"Why do you insist they are good people? Deep down you know their brainwashing didn't work. Because you're stronger, you know it was wrong. So why act like it isn't?"**

**"Because it isn't." she stated once again in monotone.**

**"That's the robot talking~ Oh Nixy, why don't you come and join us?" Nix blinked, before her eyes got wide, her precious wood began to catch fire… and out of the un-burning trees walking a familiar vampire. Nix got stiff, seeing V. And behind her…**

**Walked another Nix, one eye blood red and the other a brilliant gold color, she hand fangs that glinted in the firelight…**

**"No. No I will not join you!" Nix shouted, horrified that her beloved wood was burning away. Suddenly V was standing before her, her eyes burning a fierce bloody red as she tilting the shorter girls head up.**

**"Accept your fate." She hissed.**

**"NOOOO."**

Nix's eyes snapped open and she panted hard, her eyes wide as she looked around her dorm… it was the same… I wiped the sweat off her brow, hanging her head. She sat like that for a long moment, catching her breath… before shaking her head and standing, her eyes back to their normal cold emotionless state. She pulled on a helmet, fastening it and fastening her sword and her scythe to her before grabbing her bag. It was time to go.

Nix hopped on her motor cycle, her scythe hanging over her head ominously as she started her bike, pulling out of the area and driving away.

* * *

**Nix: Like I said. Way to much fun with this chapter. Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	3. First Sign

**Nix: I know I know it's been a while. but I've been busy with school and stuff. But it's the end of spring break and I bring a bunch of chapters. Yeah I know this story is kind of fast paced but it was meant to be fast paced. It was what I had in mind when I thought it out so theeeerrreeeeeee. Anyway I bring you chapters!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Death Note, just my idea for the story.**

* * *

Nix drove all through the night and the next day until she reached a small Canadian town. Parking her bike she slipped off, walking up to her hotel. It was still early, and she was tired. Vampires, though they could walk around during the day it bugged them a tiny bit and they preferred hunting at night in the cover of darkness. Only, the Kira killers killed at any time. Nix walked into the room and flopped down, exhausted.

After a few hours rest Nix stood outside the hotel, looking around, it was after dark. Her eyes were adjusted to the lights perfectly as she moved, walking calmly. She hummed lightly, approaching a bar she looked over, seeing a group waiting for some drunkard to feed from. She hummed, looking them over.

"In death you were damned to become a beast. May your soul find a better fate in this death." She said, the vampires turned, only to be met with the edge of the scythe. Blood sprayed over the ally way as Nix brought the scythe back around, killing the last two. She turned, continuing to walk as she slung her scythe over her shoulder, the blood dripping off the red stained blade as she walked down the street.

Those where Kira vampires, waiting on some people from the bar to wander out, now she needed just some normal vampires and she'd be fine. Nix walked calmly, her eyes flicking around as she did. Not many were out at night, not surprising from what she could tell they had a curfew, unless you were a night shift or a bar goer. Speaking of curfews, she had headlights on her back. Nix hummed, turning and looking at the officer.

"Miss can I ask what you are doing out with such a weapon?" The officer asked, frowning deeply and on edge. Nix held out a laminated piece of paper and the officer took it. It was a badge saying she had permission by order of the council. The officer looked at it, blinking he nodded his head. "I see. Carry on Miss sorry to disturb you."

"It's quite alright, you didn't know. Stay safe." She said calmly, the officer nodded, slipping back into his car and driving off. Nix turned her head, looking at the three vampires who cowered in the shadows of the ally way…. She smirked.

"In death you were damned to be a beast. May your soul find a better fate in this death." She said, before shooting forward and killing them. These weren't Kira vampires. Nix turned, walking back to the hotel where the motorcycle was. She had to go to the next town. She slung her leg over her bike, revving it up calmly as she pulled out, driving away.

**~Time skip~**

It had been a few months, and she had left plenty of vampire bodies in her wake. She had little time to meditate and hadn't faced what was left of her mental sanctuary… and that other her V had shown her. Nix still had no idea how she got into her head, but had little time to ponder over it. Right now, she was in Winchester England.

L had gone to Japan to face Kira head on, and Nix was slowly working her way over there. Right now, she was tracking a group of vampires through a wood. Her eyes were calm and her pupils expanded to let the full moons light it. It had stopped raining an hour ago and it smelled wonderful out. She could see a fence through the trees and knew she was close. Exactly 17.4 seconds earlier she heard this same fence rattle from the vampires, meaning she'd gained ground and they slowed down.

Nix dug her scythe into the ground, launching over the fence easily as she landed in a field. Before her stood an orphanage. She made a face; petty vampire's feeding off poor innocent children. How disgusting. Nix darted forward, moving and climbing up onto the roof to see if she could find where they were or went. Nix stood, peering over she blinked, frowning.

Below where two human boys, a blonde and an auburn who looked to be near her age, whom were surrounded. Nix stood up to her full height, feeling the breeze pick up as she held her scythe over her shoulder the full moon behind her… it was so cliché….. but damn she looked epic right now.

"Such petty disgusting creatures." She said, her voice ringing clear. They stopped, looking up at her as her scythe glinted. "In death you were damned to become such vile beasts. My your soul meet a better fate in this death." And with that she jumped off the roof, swinging her scythe around as her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness that now shadowed her in her decent. She hit the ground in a crouch in front of the auburn, swinging her scythe out as it sliced them in half.

She stood up, holding her scythe in one hand as she looked at her others. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Vampires are such nuisances." She grumbled, before darting forward and killing more of them, until she'd killed them all. She turned, paying the boys no heed as she walked away. The blonde, made a face.

"Hey where the hell do you think you're going?! Get back here!" He snapped, moving to where she was, but she launched herself over the fence and disappeared. When they looked out to the wood, they couldn't see her…

"Mello… What the hell just happened?"

"… I have no idea Matt. Who the hell was that girl?"

"No clue…"

"Maybe L will know?"

"Yeah… let's get to the airport and ask him when we arrive…"

"Good idea…" The two stunned boys turned back, walking over to the car… the bodies of the vampires were reduced to dust. Oh my…. This was definitely a crazy day.


	4. Welcome to Japan

**Nix: Here is the next chapter, Light comes into play on this one! I had a question on if V was Kira. No, Light is still Kira but V plays a HUGE role in this whole thing.**

**Disclaimer; I'm to lazy**

* * *

It had been a month since that day. Nix was busy as could be, but yet she made it. She stood atop a sky scraper in the middle of Kanto Japan, the same region L and Kira were in. Nix watched the hustle and bustle below, her eyes calm. Now, all she had to do was find L, and she could really get things started. Below her was a familiar growl, the growl was one of hunger from the group of vampires below her. They weren't Kira vampires, considering they were waiting across the street from a school waiting for kids.

A group of schoolgirls stepped out, chatting among themselves as they walked down the street, giggling and smiling. They crossed onto the street that they were on, then the vampires moved and surrounded the young girls, who stopped and looked at the, suddenly scared.

"You girls look delicious." One purred looking them over with glowing red eyes as the girls clustered together in fear, their eyes wide. The one who spoke reached for a rather innocent looking girl. Out of nowhere a red stained scythe flew down and loped off the head of the vampire as she landed in a crouch on the ground, holding the scythe out. The girl stood her honey brown eyes wide as she looked at her savior.

"You, in death were damned to become a beast, a monster. May your soul find a better fate in this death." She said, looking up her turquoise eyes cold. The frightened girl slowly backed up into her friends, pulling out her phone to call someone as Nix ran forward, slicing at and killing the other vampires as I girls cowered in fear, the one speaking on the phone in a panic and crying. Blood splattered all over the ground and the girls as they whimpered in fear.

Once the last vampire was killed Nix stood tall before the young girl, her eyes cold as she looked them over, seeing no injuries she slung her dripping scythe over her shoulder. The honey eyed brunette looked up at the girl, shaking.

"M-my father w-will be here s-soon." She said, stuttering as she shook. Nix grunted, nodding to show she understood before she turned and walked down the street, the eerie sound of clicking following her as she walked. Suddenly, Nix disappeared as a car skid to a stop next to the girls, out coming a man with black hair and glasses as well as a boy with auburn hair and honey brown eyes. The black haired man ran to the young girl.

"Sayu! Oh Sayu honey are you okay?" He asked in Japanese, looking her over to make sure the blood on her wasn't hers.

"Y-yeah d-dad I'm okay." She said, looking up at her father before looking at her brother Light. "It w-was so w-weird. Th-these m-men c-came out of nowhere a-and their e-eyes were r-red a-and they h-had f-fangs. O-one g-grabbed me an-and s-said I-I l-looked d-delicious. H-he T-tried b-biting m-my n-neck." Sayu was stuttering so bad as she shook. One of her friends spoke up.

"And this girl appeared out of nowhere and cut off his head with this HUGEEEE red scythe. She said something like uh uh 'You were damned as a beast maybe you'll have a better fate in this death?' Then she started killing all of them! She killed all of them and walked off that way!" the girl said, pointing in the direction the auburn walked.

"She did? What did she look like?" Mr. Yagami asked, his son Light stood behind him his honey eye's narrowed.

"Well she was short and wore a lot of black." The girl said.

"She had auburn hair."

"No auburn red!" The three girls said as Sayu shook.

"Her voice was so cold." Sayu said, looking up at her father. "She looked at us with uncaring eyes."

"They were really unique like uh uh uh."

"Turquoise." Sayu whispered. Light's eyes were dark as he turned, looking for the girl in question, mentally cursing. Light blinked, squinting as he looked on a roof. There was a tiny glint above a figure, before it disappeared.

"It seems the Council is getting involved." Light murmured, looking back at the frightened Sayu who was hugging their father tightly.


	5. Hi L!

**Nix: This is going to be a LOOOOONNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG chapter. Just so you know~**

**Disclaimer: merph.**

* * *

Nix sat perched in the rafters of a surprisingly well furnished warehouse, her eyes cold as she looked at the activities below her. She curled her lip in disgust. Below her was the mafia, and one guy had a whore on his lap getting a little touchy. Shaking her head she looked to the other side of the couch, where a blonde clad in leather sat munching on a chocolate bar with his booted feet on the table. To tell the truth he looked like a hooker too but clearly wasn't considering his status.

She recognized him as the blonde from a month ago, and she was greatly amused. He was so scrawny but yet, he was feared by everyone in there. Save for one other boy. Said boy, was the auburn that had joined him, who was dorkily sprawled out on the floor without a care in the world.

"Melllllllooooooo I'm bored." He said, pouting.

"Well then play your game dipshit." The blonde, Mello replied.

"But my DS battery died."

"Then charge it."

"I left the charger at home…"

"Fuck Matt you're hopeless."

"But you love mmeeeeeee." Matt sang, batting his eye lashes cutely… until he got a book thrown in his face. He lay there blinking for a moment… "Ow" He grumbled, rubbing his nose. He sat up, sighing as he looked around. Suddenly the doors burst open and everyone was on their feet, guns out and pointed at the vampires that were flooding the warehouse.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Mello snapped, before he blinked seeing the red eyes… and the fangs. "Matt…"

"Yeah Mel's I know." Matt replied, frowning deeply. Suddenly there was a female snicker that rang out and a blood red scythe dropped down and killed one of the vampires. Nix lazily perched in the rafters. She hummed, dropping down and stretching the blood dripping off her scythe as she looks at the vampires.

"You, in death you were damned to become a beast. May your soul find a better fate in this death." She said. When she finished the vampires snarled and attacked her, but she was ready, swinging her scythe around and killing the vampires. Her eyes were calm, emotionless as she killed the vampires, running through the masses and spinning her scythe in the air. The whores were screaming and the men were gawking.

Blood soaked the girl and dripped down her face as she killed. Finally, only one stood before her, she hadn't even broken a sweat. She swung her scythe, slicing the vampire in half as she stood amongst the bodies. Nix yawns, stretching as she turns to walk to the door, not bothering to mess with the people there. Until a gun cocks and the blonde spoke up.

"Take another step and I'll fucking shoot you knee out." Mello snapped. Nix sighed, turning and looking at the blonde, her scythe on her shoulder.

"It seems my hands are tied." She murmured, looking the group over as she wiped some blood off her brow.

"Now you're going to stay right the fuck here and answer my fucking questions." The blonde snapped, the man whom had all the whores on him earlier was looking her over as she stood emotionless.

"Hey baby doll, how about I help you clean up." The man, Rod purred. "Maybe I can help with a few other things too."

"Misbehavior in the field is punishable by death, and what you are implying would be considered misbehavior." She stated emotionlessly, not even sparing him a glance as she looked at the blonde. The blonde realizing he'd get now where with all his men trying to get in her pants stalked up and grabbed her free arm, dragging her off. She merely hummed and followed him, keeping her scythe on her shoulder.

He dragged her out and opened the door to a red car, the auburn red sitting in the driver seat as he blinked, the girl getting shoved inside and her scythe in the back seat. He slammed the door on her and Matt pouted but sighed, looking at the blood soaked girl as the blonde got on his motorcycle, revving it before pulling out. Matt pulled out, following the blonde.

"So uh… what's your name? I'm Matt." The man started slightly awkwardly, clearly not used to talking to girls.

"Nix." She stated, looking out the window as she sat on a towel to keep blood off the seats. It was silent after that, the blood on her face hardening and the blood in her hair eerily dripping off the long strands. Not long after they pulled up to a large building and Nix got out, grabbing her scythe and looking up at it as she rest the blade on her shoulder.

Mello roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her into the building. She walks behind him, uncaring as she does, looking around. They make it to a door and Mello slams open the door, making the others look up and blink in shock as the three standing there soaked in blood. Yet one man didn't even spare them a glance but merely said.

"Mello I'd appreciate it if you not slam my doors." He said in monotone, his black hair fluffy and sticking up everywhere. Mello merely grunted as one boy stood his honey brown eyes wide.

"Are you the girl who saved my sister?" Light asked.

"Yes." She answered in monotone. The man with fluffy black hair froze, slowly turning and looking at the girl, his wide eyes becoming wider before he turned away. At last her mouth moved and Nix smirked, setting her scythe against the wall and walking towards the detective.

"Long time no see L." She said, draping her arms over his shoulders as she leaned in to look at the computer, everyone in utter shock. "Oh sorry about the blood, it should be mostly dry by now though." She hummed, looking at the fluffy hair man who met her emotionless eyes with his own. "I think the last time I saw you, you had broken into headquarters and tried taking me from the Council?"

"Has the Council put you on the Kira case?" L asked in monotone, ignoring her last statement.

"Yep, means we are working together." She said calmly. One man spoke up, Matsuda.

"Uh? What is the Council?" He asked, timidly. Nix turned, looking at him calmly as she rest her hands on her hips.

"In truth, the Council is a group who leads an order of Vampire Hunters. Myself being one of these hunters. All this blood is vampire blood from a group that attacked Matt and Mello here. The Council is more powerful than L, you see the Council are the judge and the jury of the world and I am the executioner." She stated. Another man, Aizowa freaks out a bit.

"But you're too young! You're just a teen!" He said, his eyes wide. Nix ignored him and looked at L.

"I would like to join up with you on this case." She said in monotone.

"Very well, Watari will prepare you a room." L stated, not looking at her. Nix smirked, nodding as she followed the older man.

**~Time skip~**

It had been a week and still no one could figure Nix out. She was cold and emotionless, and she scared them to no end when she came back from hunting all covered in blood. Right now, Matt was on the couch, watching her as she meditate. She looked calm, peaceful almost. Suddenly her face scrunched up and she started twitching her brows furrowed. Matt frowned, moving off her couch and gently shook her.

"Nix?" He asked. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she screamed, scrambling away from Matt quickly her eyes wide as she panted. Everyone paused, blinking as they looked at the girl who was plastered against the wall, her eyes wide as she panted. Suddenly Nix went back to her stoic self, her breathing evened out as she looked at Matt boredly, standing and brushing off.

"Please refrain from tearing me from my mind like that. It can be startling and traumatizing to one's consciousness to go from the recesses of one's mind to the real world." She stated boredly, turning and walking from the room as everyone blinked watching her go. Nix stalked down the hall, walking into her room and closing the door as she ran her hands down her face. She slowly sunk down the door, sitting on the floor and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I won't become one." She whispered.

L sat in the main room looking at the girl from the camera feed as he frowned in thought, turning off the feed and sitting back.

"L you and I both know she was lying." Matt said, looking at him.

"Yes." He said frowning lightly.

"She's damaged, what does this council do to these kids?" Matt asked, looking the detective over. L was silent for a moment before he sighed.

"The Council tortures and brainwashes these children. When their parents die and the Council deems them fit they take them, sometimes they even kill the parent's just to get the child. They brainwash these children, tell them that the Council members are their parents and everything is okay. Then they torture them, break down their will and toughen their bodies through extensive torture. But the children don't know any better, they are so young they have no idea that it is not right." He turned, looking over the horror stricken faces that stared at him. "The Council then directs their hurt and anger towards Vampires and other beings they decide are worth killing. These people, the Hunters are robots."

"But Nix, she is different. She meditated, and opened up her mind. She probably isn't brainwashed, or she is breaking free from their brainwashing." L hummed, frowning lightly in thought. "Nix is the Council's favorite though, when she was 13 she was sent to be a martyr but survived."

"Ryuzaki, how do you know all this?" Light asked, truly curious. L turned, looking at the computer screens in thought.

"I used to be one of those kids." He merely stated, giving them no more as they blinked, staring at the detective in shock and awe.

Then it clicked for all of them.

L was one of those children, tortured and brainwashed but broke free.

And he knew Nix because he has tried to save her.

And he felt guilty.

Because he failed.


	6. This is what fun feels like?

**Nix: Last chapter guyssss. I'll write more soon... but no promises.. heh.**

* * *

Matt sat on the couch in silent contemplation. He had been keeping an eye on Nix after what L told them. She hadn't been meditating lately, and it bugged him. Knowing she was probably brainwashed and she wasn't helping herself break out of it. He realized though in his thoughts that she had probably never experienced fun.

Right now he was driving her to pick up some things but, he was going elsewhere as well. He wanted to show her what it was like to have fun. He pulled into the parking lot of an amusement park and Nix blinked.

"What are we doing here?" She asked, looking at Matt curiously.

"We are going to go inside and do stuff." He said smiling at her.

"Misbehavior is punishable by death, this is counted at Misbehavior." She said calmly. Matt felt like his chest was being ripped open and his heart torn out. Fun was considered misbehavior? They were killed for having fun!

"L thinks a Kira associate works here and I decided we should go uncover as fun goers." Matt lied mentally frowning as he did. Nix blinked nodding as she looked at him… before she put her hand on his brief warmth passing through her cold eyes. Matt blinked, smiling as they got out and walked up. Matt paid and they walked in. Nix looked around curiously, then Matt grabbed her hand and dragged her to a ride.

She blinked it was a roller coaster that let your lets dangle free. They made it to the front of the line and she was strapped in. She blinked when the ride started… and started spinning then around and they were going up and down… she was laughing and let go of the bars, letting her hands dangle as she grinned. When they got off Matt pulled her to another while she laughed and grinned her eyes bright.

"This is what fun is like?" She asked as they ran across the park.

"Yeah amazing isn't it!"

"Yes!" She called, bouncing up and down as they got in line. They went on ride after ride and soon Nix was the one dragging Matt around to go on the next ride. He was smiling, seeing her grinning widely, a bright childish glint in her eyes and her bubbly laughter ringing out in the air. It was a beautiful change from her stoic self.

The day went by quickly, tired and grinning Nix and Matt walked out of the park. Nix looked up at the goggled man and moved hugging him tightly, her eyes warm as she rest his head on his chest. He blinked, looking at her before he moved, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"You don't have to thank me." He murmured. "It was fun." She nodded and let go, walking back to his car. They slipped in and her smile faded and she returned to her stoic self. Her cheeks hurt from all the freaking smiling. But Matt noted a certain brightness in her eyes. He smiled lightly. _I'll have to take you somewhere else then Nix, show you what it's like to have good wholesome fun._ He drove back to L's building smiling.

**~Time skip~**

Light and Misa had been arrested. Nix was watching the cameras curiously. L suspected Light Yagami to be the leader of Kira, meaning he was a vampire. The thing was with vampires they could look and act completely human. They would have a heartbeat, breathe, feel warm, eat normal food, and stand in the sunlight. The movie hypes were all wrong. She wondered how they'd get blood. But she didn't have her hopes up. If a vampire's will is strong enough they could go months without blood.

"Can you prove that Light is a vampire?" L asked, ignoring Mr. Yagami's protects.

"I can prove he is a vampire yes, but not if he's the head of Kira. He'll have to be in there for a few months though." She said.

"How long?" L asked

"I'll go in at about two months' time and test him." She said calmly. L nodded.

"Until then we wait." L stated. Nix nodded, blinking when Matt grabbed he hand and pulled here away.

"Yes Matt?"

"I want to show you video games." He stated, Nix blinked, nodding as she followed him to his room. They sat down and Matt showed her all the buttons, then he stuck something easy in, Mario Kart. They began playing and soon Nix was laughing and smiling once more, her tongue sticking out as she raced against Matt.

"NUUUU YOU NOT A TURTLEEEEEE!" Nix cried out as her kart spun out, Matt laughing evilly as they raced. She huffed, grinning as she wiggled playing with him. They played for hours until they flopped on their backs, laughing softly. Nix notes a foreign, warm feeling in her chest as she lay there smiling… she liked this feeling.

"We should head to bed." Matt said. Nix nodded and sat up, smiling lightly.

"Thanks Matt it was fun."

"Of course, no problem." Matt said, smiling as she walked out. She slipped into her room and hummed, smiling lightly as she sat on her bed. Nix settled down, closing her eyes to meditate, slipping into her mind.

**~In Nix's head~**

**"Glad to see you're back." V purred as she pet the other Nix standing in the middle of the charred clearing. Nix had grown used to see them and hardly reacted. Until she turned and looked at them, the other Nix was covered head to toe in blood. V pet the bloodied girl the vampires eyes glowing red. **

**"What in the hell?" Nix asked, blinking. V merely smirked.**

**"This my child, is only the beginning of something very big." She purred. Nix's eye twitched before she turned and walked away.**

**"Fuck it. Fuck it all." She said, leaving her mind.**

**~In the real world~**

Nix sighed, flopping onto her bed and falling asleep. Fucker.


End file.
